Drabbles of a Midgarian Authoress
by Reno'sDemon
Summary: Fics I started that deadended. Each one has a peek into Kit's past, present, or future.
1. Chapter 1

Me: All drabbles I start that don't really go anywhere I'll place here. Sora, Kit, and Lucifer are mine everything else belongs to Squareenix.

Sora: First Drabble: Kit, paintball guns and the Double Drencher! That can't be a good mix.

Me: But we'll all have fun.

* * *

Kit sat on the wing on the Tiny Bronco, playing on her guitar and listening to the odd harmony produced by her playing, Cid's tinkering with the Bronco's engine, and Talia's tail thumping against the wing at her feet.

She let the last note ring out as she reached for a cigarette and lit up. She had scarcely taken a drag when they heard a commotion outside the hanger. Kit and the Rocket Town pilot exchanged a glance across the Bronco's bare engine. Cid grabbed his spear, Kit grabbed her bo staff, and with Talia at her heels, all three ran outside to find Kit's brother Sora and their other friend Yuffie Kirasagi in a scuffle with nine boys. The Wutaian ninja princess seemed to be holding her own against five of them while Sora was having difficulty with the other four.

They dropped their weapons, grabbed two boys apeice, and hauled them away from the others. Talia, Kit's Kalm Fang she had raised from puppyhood, jumped in, tackling Sora and resting her weight on him while growling at the rest of the boys who quickly backed away.

"What the hell is going on here?" Cid demanded.

"Me and Yuffie were commin' from the store and we seen these boys throwing rocks at a puppy." Sora started from his place under Talia's butt.

"Sora rushed in to help 'em, and since he was outnumbered, I jumped in." Yuffie added.

Kit glared daggers at the small gang but her question was directed at Sora and Yuffie. "And where is the puppy now?"

It was Talia who answered, going around the corner of the hanger and emerging with a scrappy ball of fur in her teeth. Kit and Cid let go of the four they held.

"All of you, get home now. I'll let it slid this once. Next time something like this happens, I'll give you all a beating you won't forget." She growled.

"If you beat us, we'll just tell our dads and they'll come beat you up." The tallest of the nine growled back.

Kit looked askance at Cid. "May I?" This kid was gonna learn not to make threats to her real fast.

He nodded. "Go to it." He told her with a grin as he dug his pack of cigarettes out of his flight jacket and lit one up.

She grinned, showing gleaming white feline fangs as she slipped off her leather gloves and flipped off her black baseball cap, revealing silver cat-claws and black feline ears. Her black cat tail unwrapped from around her waist. She laid back her ears and hissed at them.

Upon the revealing of her feline aspects, the gang backed up so fast they tripped over their own feet. They turned tail and ran as fast as they could when Kit's spirit guardian Lucifer materialized beside her in his draconic form. He spread his leathery wings and growled. Feeling him materialize, Kit bust out laughing and Cid chuckled.

"Wusses!" Kit and Sora called after them

They watched the gang in amusement until they dissapeared then they turned their attention to the puppy that now sat between Talia's paws as she washed his ears.

"Don't even ask me if we can keep 'im. I think that's already been decided. " Cid grinned, watching the domesticated canine mother the pup.

" 'lia dear, can we see the pup when you're through playing mother?" Kit asked. The puppy looked at Kit than at his new mother and barked. Talia used her nose to nudge the puppy toward Kit. She picked him up and examined the tiny body for injuries. Now that he was semi-clean, she could tell what breed he was. He was actually a mix- the coloring of the german sheperd with the stocky body type, curled tail, and blue eyes of the huskey. She put him back down before Talia and the Kalm Fang resumed the pups bath.

"Is he gonna be okay, sis?" Sora asked.

"Besides having a few bumps and bruises, he's got a minor case of starvation. He's gonna be fine." Kit replied as she went inside and emerged with Talia's food and water bowls. Seeing the bowls, Talia's ears flicked back in disapproval.

"Oh stop it, 'lia. You scarcely eat this food anyway. Whenever you're hungry, you do 'take-out'" She set the bowls before the puppy, who happily ambled over and and stuck his nose in the food bowl.

"Take-out?" Yuffie asked as she and Sora sat on the ground to watch the puppy.

"When Talia's hungry, she usually goes hunting for it. Only when prey is scarce in the area does she eat from the bowl. You can only domesticate a wild animal to a certain degree." Cid explained.

"Talia, do you mind if we use your old collar for him?" Kit asked. Talia's tail wagged in agreement. "Sora, if you won't mind hunting for it when he's done eating. Only you know where you put it."

"Sure." Sora replied as Kit followed Cid back inside the hanger.

"What do you think of the puppy?" Kit asked as she hopped into the cockpit at his signal.

"Start 'er up." She started the engine and the small plane roared to life. Cid examined the part he had fiddled with as he replied. "Don't tell the the brat I said this, but he's kinda cute for a puppy."

Kit bust out laughing.

"What's so funny?" The Rocket Town pilot glared at her.

"The fact that you said 'cute'. I didn't think words like that were in your vocabulary." She giggled. Picking up a rag, he threw it at her. Kit caught it and threw it back, but because she was laughing, she missed him by feet, knocking over a can of lubricant instead. So she picked up Talia's rawhide bone off of the wing and flung it at him, hitting him in the head. "That's for throwing a dirty rag at me." She choaked out through her laughter.

"Oh, yeah?" He got a michevious glint in his eyes.

"Yeah!" Kit grinned.

"Run." He grinned wolfishly. With a laugh, she flipped out of the cockpit and ran out of the hanger, Cid not far behind. When she had gained a few lengths between them, she darted around the side and reaching into a box, pulling out an object. She pressed herself to the wood slats and as he ran past, she hurled the water balloon at him, hitting him in the back.

"Nailed!" She screeched, hurling another at him as he turned around.

"Water balloons! That all you got?"

"Nope." Kit grinned, casting her level one ice materia. "Now you're wet AND cold!"

"You're dead, Kittiana!" He lunged at her, knocking them both ot the ground. His hands found her stomach as he tickled her. Hearing a commotion, Yuffie, Sora, Talia, and the puppy ran around the corner of the hanger.

_'Sora- Wood-en- box-water-bal-loons.'_ Kit sent Sora through her laughter. Grinning, Sora motioned Yuffie to follow him as reached into the box and came out with two water balloons. Grinning happily, Yuffie copied him. Silently counting to three, they threw the water-filled projectiles at both of them.

The two elders jumped to their feet.

"Sora!" Kit cried.

"You was in da way." Sora replied, as way of excuse.

"Bullshit!" Kit retorted as she ran to the box on the other side of the hanger and rummaged through it, comming up with an object.

"That all you got?" Cid asked, lighting up a cigarette.

She winked at him "Just watch." She grinned, throwing out her arm and firing twice. Bright spots of orange paint blossomed on Sora and Yuffie's retreating backs. He chuckled as they yelped.

"Ouch. That looked like it hurt."

"Mild bruises." Kit replied simply as she pulled the box in front of them and used it as a shield as Sora and Yuffie pulled out theirs from the other box and let loose. Thumps were heard as two neon green spots appeared. Throwing her arm over the top of the box she fired a second time and received a bright green spot on her ear.

"Mind if I join in? Two against one just isn't fair."

"So the old guy wants to play with the young bloods?" She teased.

"Jest hand me onea tem! I'll show you who's old!" His irritation made him slip into his southern drawl. Laughing, she reached into the box and handed Cid one and took a second one for herself. Grinning at each other, they jumped out from behind the box, blasting away. Within the hour, both Sora and Yuffie sported bright orange spots everywhere while Cid and Kit had barely been touched. Kit's ears were neon green instead of their ususal black and Cid's blue flight jacket sported neon green spots.

Shera chose that moment to walk outside.

"What in the world is going on here?" She asked, drying her hands on a kitchen towel.

"We was just showing these young bloods that these old folks can still kick their asses." Cid grinned, dampening a rag under the outside faucet and taking it to his jacket. He tossed it to Kit when he was finished and she took it to her ears.

"You know, Yuffie. That orange looks good on you." Shera grinned.

"Really?" Yuffie asked, seriously considering on adding orange to the ensemble.

"Nope." The older woman replied, laughing. Yuffie huffed. She looked around, searching for something. Her eyes landed on the orange splotched box she and Sora had used as cover. She grinned mycheviously. She went over to it, reaching inside and came out with a water gun, aiming it at Shera.

"Yo Yuff!" The petit ninja looked over at Kit. Her eyes almost popped at seeing the biggest pair of water guns placed on the summer market. The Double Drencher. While Yuffie had gone for hers, Kit and Cid went for theirs. "I dare ya to soak her."

Still grinning, Yuffie decided to test her and squirted Shera. Simulateanously, Kit and Cid opened fire. The Double Drencher lived up to its name, soaking the teen throughly. They all laughed at her major soakage.

"Well, you asked for it." Kit laughed harder.

"Oh yeah?" Yuffie growled, unhooking the water tank from the rest of the water gun and reaching for her. Still laughing, Kit leapt on top on the hanger.

"Nice try!" She called down, soaking her some more. She was unaware of Sora as he filled a bucket with water and leapt to the roof. Her ears twitched and just as she turned around, Sora dumped the bucket on her head. "Sora!" She cried, lunging for her brother. Still laughing, he took a flying leap off the roof. Soaking wet, Kit lept after him, tackling him in midair. He wings sprouted from her back and she kept him aloft in an unbreakable arm-lock. "Cid!" She callled down to the pilot, letting go of her brother.

"Gotcha!" Swinging the second Drencher up, he fired nailing Sora as he dropped. Kit folded her wings and dropping, catching him by the collar and lowering him to the ground.

"Teach you to dump a bucket of water on me." Kit grinned, dropping neatly to the ground as her wings folded to her back and dissappeared.

* * *

~Well? Read and Review!

Me: That was fun.

Sora: I'm soaked!

Me: I'm suprised you're not melting.

Sora: grr...

Me: Later folks! :runs away being chased by Sora:


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Another drabble I started that just deadended.

Sora: Do I get wet in this one?

Me: Technically, you're not even in this one.

Sora: Technically? What do you mean by that?

Me: I named a cat after you.

Sora: Whaaat?

Me: And I love him as much as you.

Sora: Uh-huh.

* * *

Kittiana sat on the floor of her office in front of her window, legs crossed and eyes closed, meditating in the warmth of the sun, with Sora laying across her shoulders, enjoying the sunshine himself when she sensed another presence in the room. She shifted her psychic gaze to look behind her at the doorway. She recgonized the aura surrounding him as Reno Sinclair, fellow Turk and boyfriend.

"What's the matter, Ren? Piss off Tsung again?" Kit rolled around to face Reno. The redhead shook his head, making his long ponytail flop back and forth, and threw himself in her leather chair.

"Nope. I think I annoyed 'laney." He grinned at her as he lit up a cigarette.

"What'd you do this time?" Kit groaned as she crossed the room, retreived her dragon ashtray, and placed it on the desk as she sat on the edge and lit up one of her own.

"Nuthin'. 'laney just figured out who's been sending love notes to Tsung."

"Don't tell me, they're on their way here?"

"Yup, and I don't think 'laney's too happy." He playfully blew a smoke ring at her.

"Good thing I've got Cid on speed dial then." Kit dug her phone out of her jacket and pressed a number.

"Huh?"

"You'll see. Cid, yeah it's Kit. You won't believe what just happened." Her eyes shot open. "Yuffie hasn't beaten me and she never will, you know that. Anyway, you know what I told you about me and Ren trying to hook up Tsung and Elena? Yup, they finally figured it out and they're on their way here to get us. If ya don't mind? You rock." She snapped the phone shut and took out her dragon pendent.

"You mind explaining?"

"We're gonna head to the roof, Cid is gonna pick us up, and we're gonna hide out for a bit." She quickly wrote a quick note on a piece of paper and set it on the desk where she knew they'd find it. She stepped to the center of the room. "Com're. I had this thing all figured out from the start. This pendent of mine can do more than just hold Luci and allow us to have a telepathic connection. It also allows me and anyone I'm in contact with to teleport to another location. You're gonna feel funny the first few times until you get used to it." She closed her eyes and snapped her fingers. A ball of light emerged from the amulet and engulfed them. In a matter of seconds, they were on the roof.

"Why don't we just take the chopper?" She grinned as he looked longingly at his beloved helicopter.

"It'll be too easy to track. All choppers have a GPS unit equipped, which allows them to not only track objects, but to be tracked themselves." Kit explained. "As much as you love them, I'm suprised you didn't know that." She added as the Highwind came into view and the two leaped aboard.

"Where do you two plan on hiding out?" Cid asked once they had walked onto the bridge.

"I've got a little place near Rocket Town, well hidden by cloaking devices so it can't be found except by those who know it's there which is me, you, Reno, Reeve- so he can get in touch with us when they cool down,- and Yuffie, kid was always too nosy for her own good." Kit replied.

Cid snapped his fingers. "That's right, I'd forgotten about it."

"Another fun feature of the cloaking devices I have in place. Only me and Lucifer constantly know it's there while everybody else who knows about it will forget after a little while if they don't go there every once in a while." Kit explained, lighting up a cigarette. She looked around at the rest of Avalanche, just now noticing they were on board. "What's everybody doin' here?" She asked.

"There's a carnival in Costa del Sol."Marlene told her, hugging her waist. Sora jumped down and rubbed against Marlene's legs. Marlene grinned and picked up the cat, petting him.

Kit's black cat- ears perked up. "Really?"

Denzel and Yuffie joined them. Denzel scratched Sora behind an ear. "Yeah. We're all going to have fun."

Kit quickly got caught up in the children's excitement. She looked up at Reno and saw he was grinning.

"Sounds like fun. But one question: Won't they be able to find us through our phones?"

"Nope. The GPS chips they put in I took out a while back and replaced them with a different chip that only a select few know the code to." Kit replied grinning, blowing a smoke cloud at Sora for the cat to bat at. "Yuffie, does this carnival happen to be the one we kicked ass at?"

The Wutai princess thought for a moment. "I think so."

"Ya think they'll have that attraction runnin' this year?"

"Probably."

"If they do, you wanna do it again?"

"You two mind explainin'?"

The two girls grinned at him as Cid explained. "Last year, when it was in Rocket Town, Kit and Yuffie ended up being part of a fight-based attraction. They were so popular, they were asked to stay on while the carnival was there. The two of them agreed, happily. It let Yuffie show off."

"Hey!" Yuffie interrupted him.

"You were showing off and you know it." The pilot continued, blowing a smoke ring at her. "It also let Kit have her fun."

"I don't think I'll do it this year." The ninja told them. Only Kit caught the quick tender glance that slid toward Vincent.

_'Well I'll be damnned.'_ Kit grinned inwardly.

_'What?'_ Reno asked.

_'I know why she's not gonna do it this year.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Vincent. She's in love with him.'_

_'You're kiddin'!'_

_'Nope. Just watch them and you'll see.'_ Kit told him as they watched Yuffie walk over to Vincent, take his hand, and lean against him. The demon master didn't seem to object to the attention. Kit smiled and Reno's jaw hung open when Vincent leaned his head against hers.

_'Holy Ifrit. Who knew?'_

_'I knew, I was just wondering when she was gonna come out and say it to him.'_ She tapped into her link with Cid's mind. _'Cid?'_

_'Hmm?'_

_'Yuffie and Vinnce.'_

He looked over at the two. _'What about 'em?'_

_'When did that happen?'_

_'What?'_

She rolled hereyes. _'The hookup, big brother.'_

_'Oh, shit. A few weeks ago, I'd guess.'_

_'Took her long enough.'_

* * *

Sora: Whoa. Didn't see that comming.

Me: I did.

Sora: That's because you wrote it.

Me: Duh! :laughs: Read and review guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Here's Number 3. Here you get a peek into Kit's past.

Sora: Am I in this one?

Me: Yes and so is Lucifer.

Sora: YAY!

Me: I swear, I have the goofiest brother on Gaia.

* * *

Kit sat on the railing of the balcony of their apartment, gazing at the diamond engagement ring on her finger. It had been two weeks since he had proposed to her. She had agreed, ecstatically. Elena had been jealous, as usual. She had wanted to be the first of the two women to get married since she was the senior.

_'I wonder what Cid'll say when I ask him to give me away in place of my father.' _She wondered and thought back to when she was still had a family as a child and relived the events that had been set in motion that had led to this moment.

_FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7_

_7 years ago...._

Kittiana gazed out of her bedroom window of the Mitchell family home, watching the chocobos they raised. She loved watching the babies at play.

At 16 years old, Kit was a bit shorter than the other 16 year olds of the small town, but she didn't care, for she had something they didn't, a spirit guardian who guided and protected her. Lucifer was his name and he was a demon guardian chosen to be with her from birth by her grandmother before her death.

Besides, Kit didn't need the other kids as friends to be happy, she had Lucifer, her 14 year old brother Sora, and numerous Chocobo chicks to race against. She loved racing the chicks, in fact her father encouraged it, saying it helped their stamina. The ones she raced did have higher stamina and got a higher price for it when people came around looking for racing chocobos.

Her brother came out of nowhere and tackled her. They wrestled until she finally pinned him. "What's up, midget?"

"Time to do our chores." He grinned at her.

"Alrighty squirt. I'm commin'." She playfully tugged a lock of his brown hair. Even though they were brother/sister and argued every now and then, Kit loved and protected him with a passion.

Grabbing a scrunchie, she tied her raven hair out of her eyes. From her desk she picked up her Ipod, set the music playlist going as she put an ear bud in and headed out to the barn to start feeding the large yellow birds.

Recognizing her, a few of the birds squawked at her. A group of the chicks crowded the fence closest to her. Kit rolled her eyes in amusement and happily jumped the fence to their side.

"You guys are never going to let me start work in peace, are ya?" Kit laughed as she scratched heads. "Alright, against the fence." They happily complied, backing up until their tails touched the fence. "Ready...GO!" Kit ran off, making sure to keep pace with the lead chick. She could outrace them all easily, but then it wouldn't be fair. She was racing them to train them for the racetrack, not showoff. When the other end of the fence was reached, Kit leaped over it without stopping and slowed to a halt before her father who was reading one of the Chocobo males for a run.

"You know dad, Rambo seems to be siring the fastest chicks. Have you noticed?" Kit asked her father as she went over to the box beside the barn doors, pulled out of couple of the special sweet greens she had developed and grew as treats and fed them to the chicks.

"I haven't noticed, has he?"Her father looked at her over Rambo's back.

Kit nodded. "Every time I race them, I notice who's the fastest and all of them have one thing in common: Rambo's their father."

"You know what we need now?"He asked, grinning.

"Find the fastest hen. After that, we're set. Customers will come from all over Gaia to buy our speedy Chocobos!" Kit grinned back at him.

"You're smarter than your years. You mother'd be proud."He smiled sadly.

It had only been 8 years since Kianna, his wife, had died. Kit hugged her father. She knew it was hard on him trying to raise his son and daughter while keeping up with the running of the Mitchell Ranch. Her and her brother helped where they could to make it easier on him. Sora was handy with tools and made the repairs. Kit had a fondness for math so she had taken up the task of taking care of the profit records. But with the passing of their grandmother only three years ago, it had gotten harder. For she was one who inspired their father to get out of his grieving spell for their mother. Kit was trying her hardest to find that spark that had inspired him from before that would do it again. Sometimes at night, when she was going over the day's profits, she could hear him crying over them.

"It's alright daddy, I miss them too." Kit said softly.

"I know you do, sweetheart. I'll tell ya what: I'll wait to take Rambo out until you and your brother finish your chores, then you both can ride with me. How's that sound?"

"Akasha and Maurius DO need the exercise. Do you think the Ranch'll be okay while we're gone?" Kit asked, filling up the feed buckets.

"It should be, why are you worried?"

"Dunno. I got a bad feeling something's gonna happen while we're gone. I think I got some of that Cosmo Canyon magic from Granma Maharet." Kit told him as she hefted the buckets inside and started filling feed tubs, saving Akasha's for last. Hearing her footsteps, Kit's black Chocobo Akasha, stuck her head out of her stall and trilled at her.

Kit laughed, "Yes my dear, momma's commin' to feed your spoiled butt."

**"You know, you are your grandmother's protege, it's only natural that you inherited her powers. You do have your great-grandmother's feline aspects which was passed down to you through her."**Lucifer told her, gently tugging her black cat tail. He was talking about her black cat tail, black cat ears, feline claws, and amber cat eyes. He chuckled as Akasha snorted. **"She's claiming she's not spoiled, just raised a little too well."**

Kit snorted, grinning. "She's rotten and she knows it." Her keen feline eyes caught movement outside Akasha's stall window. She walked outside to check it out. Seeing a gang of bikers roaring down the back road, Kit gave a three note whistle, alerting her father and brother.

_'What's up?' _Sora asked through their family bond.

_'West pasture.' _She told him. A minute later, Sora and her father joined her.

"You think its customers?" Kit asked.

"Customers usually come in from the north pasture." Sora pointed out.

"I don't think so." Their father replied. They looked at their father and both noted his pupils were dilated in fear. Sora and Kit looked at each other, nodded, both running to the office to retrieve their weapons. Kit returned with her double- bladed sword Kitsune in hand and Sora had his double-bladed staff Diablo. Kit handed her father his weapon, a unnamed staff. They held their weapons loosely, ready for the unexpected. Being the breeder of highly valued Chobobo's, Mitchell Farm had the usual round of robbers, so all three of them had learned to fend off those who sought to steal their Chocobos and resell them on the black market. Lucifer took his place, materializing beside her. A draconic wing gently touching her shoulder letting her know he was there. Kit took a pace forward, placing herself and Lucifer in front of her father and brother.

"You sure placing yourself infront of us is wise? I have a bad feeling they're not here to rob us." Sora told her.

"Then what are they coming here for if not to rob us?" Kit growled.

"They're here to take you." Her father spoke. "Sora, you and your sister flee to Rocket Town. I can handle them."

"You sure father? You're not exactly-." Kit trailed off, seeing that spark glimmer in his brown eyes. Her feline ears perked up and she grinned. That spark had come back! And just in time!

"Who are we to look for in Rocket Town?" Sora asked as Kit let Akasha and Maurius loose and got their saddle bags out of the office that they always kept prepared in case this might happen.

"Seek out the man they call 'Captain'. Tell him 'the last jewel has fallen from the crown'. He'll know what it means."

Sora and Kit leaped to their mounts backs, turned them to the front entrance and raced out the double doors. Akasha and her brother Maurius were Black Chocobo's, earning them the rank of fastest chocobo's in the stable.

After a few miles, they slowed the chocobos. Akasha and Maurius were just starting to get winded.

"We need to switch chocobos. They saw us leave on black ones." Sora told her.

Kit held up her cell phone and dialed a number. "And I knew just who to call."

"Ester?" Sora asked, grinning. He knew about the female manager of the chocobo jockeys at the Gold Saucer being interested in Akasha and Maurius.

"Yup. We'll give her Akasha and Maurius for Joe, to use in exchange for the one he's racing. They'll probably expect us to trade for a gold chocobo not a plain yellow." Kit told him as the woman picked up. "Ester, what's up? Listen, me 'n Sora are in a tight spot and we need to switch Chocobos. We're willing to give you Akasha and Maurius in exchange for the one's Joe's usin'." They grinned at the woman's happy squeal of delight and Joe's happy shout. "Listen Ester, as these two have only been around Joe, they're for only Joe to use. They're picky about who rides them. We should be at the Gold Saucer within at least ten-fifteen minutes, give or take five." She hung up. "Let's go little brother, we've got some chocobo's to trade." And they raced off for the Gold Saucer.

_FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7FF7_

She started when she felt someone tugging her cat-ear. "Huh? Wa?" She felt arms encircle her waist. Kit looked up at her fiance.

"Chill, it's just me kitten." Reno said softly, using his pet name for her. "You looked spaced- out. What were you thinking about?"

She sighed and leaned against him, "Family. The time I last saw my father to be exact. I just wish they could be here for the wedding."

"I haven't told you where we were having it, did I?" He grinned.

"You gonna tell me?"

"No."

"I didn't think so."

* * *

Sora: You? Married? :Busts out lauging:

Me: Shut it Sora. Don't make me sic Scarlet on you.

Sora: :gulps: I'll behave.

Me: Hehe. Works every time. Read and Review Folks!


	4. Message from the desk of Kit

For those of you who don't check my profile for updates, I'll post them in this Author's Note which will be attached with every fic I have.

* * *

Due to lack of inspiration, I am discontinuing these fics listed below. Anyone who is interested may adopt these ideas and use them. Just message me first.

Heritage - Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core - Genesis/OFC - Kit is the only female cadet at the Academy. When Hojo's new Crimson Mako causes her families heritage to activate, Kit is sent on the adventure of her life. Follow her journey.

The Vampyric Adventures of Kihanna - Huntik: Secrets & Seekers - Kihanna is turned and seaks out her friends for help. Journey with her as they track her convertor across the globe.

Chronicles of Riddick: Viper's Story - Pitch Black/ Riddick - Toombs/OFC - I'm at it again! After watching Chronicles of Riddick nonstop one weekend, I came to like one character and decided to give the poor guy some love. Read what happens when my girl meets him at Crematoria.

Skyriders - Beyblade - Enrique/ OFC - A new blading team enters the European Grand Prix. Follow them as they try to reach their goal as Champions while at the same time, battling an evil force in the world of bitbeasts.

Sugar & Spice - Vocaloids - According to SPICE!, Len Kagamine was the playboy of the Vocaloids. What happens when a new girl moves in next door and proves a match for him. Will destiny bring these two together?

* * *

There are two I may discontinue or rewrite

Wolves of the Uchihas - Naruto - Kakashi/OFC/Deidara - While searching for her cousin, Kisara realizes she has a problem: she's falling in love with two guys! Oh,boy. With her other cousin watching her back and Orochimaru after her Genkei Kekki, will she make the right choice? Read to find out!

Midnight Flames - Kingdom Hearts - Axel/OFC - Something happened when Kit had been chatting with her online friends. Now she's in this world, a world she could have sworn was just a game. Follow her as she makes her first friends and enemies within the Organization and discovers a secret.

* * *

I have decided to rewrite Yin and Yang, my Xialon Showdown fic since it seems a bit marysueish to me.

* * *

I will not post another chapter of my Hellsing fic, Ace in the Wings, until I get at least 5 reviews as the next chapter is a lemon and my overall first. five reviews will give me enough encouragement to upload it.

* * *

As for my Drabbles of a Midgarian Authoress, I think I'll turn that into an upload point for a couple single chapter deals I have that range throughout my files and I just want to get them off my computer. If you like the ideas in each chapter and you want to turn them into actual fics, go ahead, just message me first.

* * *

On a side note, I'm not quite sure what to do with Strength Within, as somehow, between the transfer from my laptop to my older desktop, the original file got lost. If someone wants to pick up the idea, drop me a line.

* * *

And lastly, I have another Hellsing fic I am almost done with titled Project Combination Safeguard and I am requesting help with the final chapters as they include big fights. I would like someone who is familiar enough with Alucard and the Hellsing Ultimate 'verse and knows how to script fights to give me a hand.

* * *

Well, that's it for my announcement. I know several of you actually liked a fic or two and I am deeply sorry to dissappoint you with this piece of news. Be assured though, I will keep the files to these stories on my computer, rereading them from time to time, and if I actually do get my inspiration back where I can rewrite them better than ever and actually finish, all of you will be the first ones to know.


End file.
